moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Port
''' The Port '''is a place that is exclusively for Moshi Members. There are some special places at the Port that stand out compared to the others. The Colorama allows the players to change their monster's colours. Based on the monster, there are different areas in which its colour can be changed, such as body, ears, antenna (if you have a Luvli), and eyes. It costs 100 Rox every time the player decides to save the desired colours. The colour lasts until they decide to get a new one, or until their Moshi Membership expires. The Port is also a good place for easy Rox. Exclusively at The Port, there are some Rox Trees that can be shaken once a week to obtain various amounts of Rox. The amount varies from 1 to 100. Occasionally, the Cloudy Cloth Clipper appears at the dock. The Daily Growl covers his return with a short interview by Roary Scrawl. Captain Buck has his purchasable loot themed to wherever he ventured, so it's always different what he sells, and he is only around for a week each time. So be sure to stop by when he's around. On top of the things mentioned above, there are also even more shops that allow the players to purchase even more items. There is even a shop called Super Seeds where players can get seeds exclusive to members. At The Port, players can take a boat to Gift Island. Shops Babs' Boutique.png|Babs' Boutique Super Seeds Shack.png|Super Seeds Colorama.png|Colorama Paws 'N' Claws.png|Paws 'N' Claws Cloudy Cloth Clipper.png|Cloudy Cloth Clipper (occasionally) Residents Babs1.png|Babs Gilbert Finnster.png|Gilbert Finnster Lenny Lard 2.PNG|Lenny Lard Beau Squiddly animation 2.png|Beau Squiddly Roland Jones.png|Roland Jones Stacey Grace.png|Stacey Grace Mr. Meowford zoom.png|Mr. Meowford Myrtle.png|Myrtle Gail Whale.png|Gail Whale Octo.png|Octo Percy.png|Percy Patch.png|Patch Seagull 1.png|Unnamed Seagull Day 20 - Sailing with Buck.png|Captain Buck (occasionally) Lefty.png|Lefty (occasionally) Quotes *Don't I look good? You should see what my room is like. *Everyone looks so colorful here, just like my room. *Hey, you're a member too! Come join my friends tree. *I hope my ownder buys some new stuff for my room! *I hope the boat brings back some Fiery Fruits next time. (Only said by Diavlos) *I think I see the boat! I wonder what island it's heading to this time?? *It's Zommer-time! Time to shake some Rox Trees and rox 'til we drop! (Only said by Zommers) *Mmm, smells like tasty fish! *My room looks so good now, want to see?? Come visit! *Time to buy some seeds and find some Moshlings! *Time to visit the Colorama - got to get my weekly style change! *Wow, look at all the Moshi Members, showin' off their shiny passports! *You should send my owner a pinboard message. They'd love it! Trivia *The Port has a total of seven Rox Trees. The files skip number 3, making there be a "rox_tree_08.swf" but not a "rox_tree_03.swf". Gallery The Port Halloween1.png|Halloween The Port Halloween2.png The Port Halloween3.png Twistmas Port.png|Twistmas Twistmas Port2.png Twistmas Port4.png Twistmas Port3.png Category:Locations